itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Ryswell
Roger Ryswell is the Current Lord of The Rills, as of 380 AC. The third child and second son of Lord Rennald Ryswell and his wife, Lady Sybelle Dustin. Appearance Roger is 5'9. He keeps a close cropped beard. Roger is healthy and fit. He has brown eyes and brown hair. While ruling at The Rills, Roger usually wears fur. History Roger was born in 341 to the bearded and boisterous Lord Rennald Ryswell and his Lady wife Sybelle Dustin. Roger was actually his parents third Child. First was his sister Bethany and his brother Cregan. Cregan was not destined to rule, and fell victim to a fever in 345, making Roger the heir to The Rills. Lord Rennald demanded a martial upbringing for his heir. Roger was at first resistant thi, and had an interest in the histories of Westeros. His father did not appreciate this and Roger bore his share of beatings. Roger did eventually come to learn proper swordsmanship, and is a highly skilled swordsman. True to the sigil of house Ryswell, Roger also learned to ride very well, and is keen on riding to this day. In a visit to Deepwood Motte, Roger became betrothed to Janna Glover. The two have an extremely close and loving relationship and were close during the years waiting to be married. The two were married in 355, and Janna birthed their first child shortly after, but Rodrik as the boy was named did not survive. Cregard (named after Rogers brother) was born in 359 and Rickon was born in 360, just before the War of The Seven Banners. Roger and his father were both part of the small Northern contingent which participated in the war. Fighting at corpse lake, It was there that Roger slew his first man. And his second and his third. Although he fought with bravery, Roger was not offered a knighthood. It was during that same battle that his Lord father was felled by pentoshi arrows. This made Roger the Lord of the Rills. After returning from the war, he had his twin daughters Alys and Eddara in 366, His wife is currently pregnant with a seventh child. In 380 Roger attended the great tournament at Oldtown, finishing where his son Cregard and his daughter Alys were both betrothed. Roger finished 3rd in the melee. After the conclusion of the tourney, Roger's second son Rickon was married to Lady Leonella Corbray. Roger returned home from the tourney weary. He was shocked to find that Lord Rodrik had called the banners, and the the man left in control of the Rills planned to march on Winterfell. When Roger learned of this, he was furious. Ever the Stark man, Roger rushed to Rillwater crossing and had his own cousin arrested and sent to the wall. Roger rode in haste to the great council of the North, where he expressed his support for Rodrik Stark - the man he believe to be the rightful Lord of Winterfell. The Ryswell lord returned home briefly before being commanded to retake Barrowtown. The Ryswell host prepared for a lengthy siege but were not given one. Jorah Stark surrendered and was taken to Winterfell to away his trial. Roger returned home, sending his son and heir Cregard to Winterfell to represent house Ryswell. Roger arrived just in time to witness the birth of his new daughter, who he named Roslin. Timeline 341 - born, Son of Lord Rennald Ryswell and Lady Sybelle. 345 - becomes heir to The Rills. 353 - Betrothed to Janna Glover 364 - Roger participates in The War of the Seven Banners. Fights at corpse Lake. 365 - Becomes Lord of The Rills Family Lady Janna Glover Cregard Ryswell - Heir, born 359, Rickon Ryswell - Born 360 Alys - born 366 Eddara - born 366 Roslin - born 380 Category:House Ryswell Category:Ryswell Category:Northerner